


These Are The Days Of Our Lives

by Jack_neverending_will05



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_neverending_will05/pseuds/Jack_neverending_will05
Summary: Brian y Roger son dos mejores amigos  que solo buscan divertirse en un vecindario sin música.Ellos viven con el sueño de formar una banda y llegar lejos; sin embargo, cuando su amigo Tim se va del vecindario, se lleva con él las esperanzas de grandeza de los chicos. Pero, ¿que pasará cuando una familia nueva llega a cambiar todo lo que ellos creían posible? Específicamente el hijo mayor, Freddie Bulsara.La vida de todos cambiará. Después de todo, cuando una ventana se cierra, una puerta se abre.





	1. Prólogo

  
“Es solo qué, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué hay tantas familias mudándose de aquí? No creo que sea un mal lugar para vivir, tenemos un parque, un supermercado... un parque...”

“Tampoco es el mejor lugar para vivir, acéptalo Rog, estamos rodeados por ancianos. Si escuchamos música en nuestras casas los vecinos se molestan, si ensayamos en mi garage mi papá nos calla para poder leer su periódico, y si es en tu garage tu abuela insiste en cantar con nosotros”

  
   Brian se movía de un lado a otro en los columpios junto a Roger, el niño rubio al que llamaba su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Ambos habían vivido en la misma calle desde que nacieron y sus padres se habían conocido años antes de eso. Además, siendo ellos de los pocos niños que vivían en la cuadra era inevitable que surgiera la amistad.

“¿Que tiene de malo mi abuela?” Preguntó el pequeño Roger viendo a Brian.

“ Para empezar, tiene más de ochenta años, está medio sorda, y nosotros tocamos rock mientras que ella canta las oraciones de los rezos” Respondió Brian con una cara de cansancio.

“...Bueno si. Pero dejando eso Bri! ¿Por qué todos se van? Tim... él no volverá, mi papá dijo que no lo veremos de nuevo... él era el único chico interesante de la calle” 

“ Seguramente es porque es un lugar aburrido” 

   Brian estaba más molesto que nada, no estaba seguro con quién, pero si no volvería a ver a Tim, tenía el derecho a estarlo. Ellos tenían planes de formar una banda y concursar en el "Live Aid" un concurso musical que se daba anualmente en Inglaterra, pero sin Tim eso no sería posible.

   Brian no notó, en su enojo, el estado de Roger, era de esperarse, no solo habían perdido la oportunidad de llegar al Live Aid, sino que uno de sus mejores amigos se había ido para siempre, y Roger estaba triste por eso.

“ Mucha gente se está yendo Rog. Pero está bien, yo no me voy a ir nunca y se que tú tampoco, seguiremos juntos tocando en mi sótano hasta que seamos ancianos como los demás” Esto saco una pequeña sonrisa a Roger, que aún se columpiaba suavemente al lado de Brian.

“ Además, ¿sabes que me dijo mi mamá?” Susurro Brian viendo al pequeño rubio. Roger negó con la cabeza. “A veces cuando una ventana se cierra, una puerta se abre!”

“ Eso que significa?” A pesar de que Roger iba a cumplir ya los once años su mirada no dejaba de ser la de un niño confundido de cinco años.

“ Supongo que significa que no sabemos quién puede llegar a vivir ahí, es una casa vacía en un vecindario accesible, se venderá rápidamente, quién sabe, podría ser alguien genial...”

“ Si... o! Podría ser otro anciano que nos grite desde el jardín” 

   Ambos se observaron por un momento con una expresión seria ante la posibilidad... después Brian sonrió, y juntos se echaron a reír hasta caerse de los columpios.

   Y mientras que ambos se imaginaban quién ocuparía ese lugar vacío en el vecindario, la familia Bulsara firmaba los papeles de la propiedad.


	2. Freddie

La vida en Garden Lodge era tranquila, aburrida dirían algunos. El vecindario había sido formado hace algunas décadas, la casa principal era la primera que había sido construida ahí, se encontraba al frente de un amplio parque lleno de pasto y una fuente, en sus mejores años esa casa había sido la más afortunada. 

Después llegaron los demás, cada vez más gente llegaba a construir sus hogares a los alrededores de Garden Lodge, pronto se convirtió en el vecindario número uno. 

Pero a pesar de eso, la casa principal seguía siendo la que más atención llamaba, vecinos decían que poseía un lago artificial, otros que desde su ventana entraba luz a todas horas, fuera día o noche, y otros decían que incluso sus pisos eran importados desde Japón.

 

Todos parecían pensar que era una maravilla, bueno, casi todos. 

-Odio está casa. Es una porquería mamá!

Dijo el chico mientras sus padres bajaban las cosas del auto, el camión tardaría unos días en llegar, así que en las cajas solo habían traído colchones inflables y cosas para pasar el fin de semana. 

-Farrokh. 

-Freddie, mamá. 

Su madre levantó una ceja ante la aclaración. 

-FREDDIE,FREDDIE,FREDDIE, POR-QUE-RI-AA!!,- Gritaba su hermanita Kash corriendo de un lado al otro en las escaleras, y bajándolas con brincos. 

-Ves que le enseñas a tu hermana?

\- AAH, deja de copiarme niña!,- Freddie corrió al segundo piso antes de que su hermana lo siguiera. 

-Diji di copiermi,- La Niña de cinco años cantaba corriendo para ver todas las ventanas de la enorme casa. 

Freddie no estaba siendo del todo sincero, para empezar, quería mucho a su hermanita y normalmente no pelearía con ella de esa forma. Y segundo, la casa no estaba tan mal, su cuarto era grande, y tenía una ventana que dejaba entrar mucha luz. Justo en frente de su ventana estaba el parque, e incluso pensaría que desde ahí se podía ver todo el vecindario, casi como si un espía la hubiese diseñado. Era lindo, pero aterrador.

También estando vacía la habitación, a Freddie le entusiasmaba imaginar como ordenaría sus cosas cuando llegaran, "la cama irá aquí, y mi piano allá!" pensaba. 

No, la casa no estaba mal. Lo que estaba mal era su familia. Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo y esperaban que estuviera feliz y riendo. 

Pero sin duda lo que más le había irritado era el comentario de su familia que tomó lugar hace apenas unas horas. 

(Hace apenas unas horas)

  -Mira que linda estética!, "el sueño irlandés" y se ve tan acogedora!.- Había dicho su madre esa mañana, cuando llegaron a revisar la casa por primera vez, antes de bajar del auto. - Tal vez debamos pasar por ahí, no crees Freddie?.

  -Sii! No crees Freddie??? 

Habia dicho Kashmira desde su asiento, tratando de tocar en burla el cabello de su hermano, sin mucho éxito gracias a su cinturón de seguridad. La pequeña tenía dos cosas favoritas, la primera era el pie de manzana, y la segunda era molestar a su hermano mayor.

El chico solo miraba a la ventana sin contestar, no iba a discutir con ellas, pero tampoco dejaría que le cortasen el cabello que tanto tiempo le había costado dejar crecer, él amaba su cabello.

(Ahora) 

Pero ahora en su cuarto se daba cuenta de lo que su mamá decía, a un lado del parque en un segundo piso estaba la estética pintada de un color verde radiante, como dibujarían el traje de un duende. Por más bonita que se viera la casa él sabía que era una trampa, no, si quería conservar su cabello intacto no debía volver a mencionar nada a su madre sobre ella. 

Sin su cama ahí, el único lugar que quedaba para recostarse era el marco de la ventana, abrió el ventanal y se sentó en la orilla, sorprendido de cuánto aire dejaba pasar...necesitaría más sábanas, el frío era bastante.

Freddie suponía que eso sería lo más interesante para hacer en ese lugar, jugar en el parque un rato, subir a su habitación a sentir el aire desde su ventana, ser atosigado por su hermana, negarse a cortar su cabello. Su vida sería eso desde ahora, una aburrida rutina diaria.

Pero con la ventana abierta no solo pasaba el aire. 

Freddie se acerco un poco más a la reja que impedía que cayera de la ventana, por un momento creyó que había sido su imaginación, pero ahí estaba. Música. 

Salió de ahí y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, casi cayéndose, si en algún lugar había música, también estaba Freddie.

En el parque el sonido era más fuerte, más claro. Una guitarra y batería estaban tocando una canción, aunque Freddie no la reconocía, las voces de dos chicos entre cantaban la letra, como si fuera un ensayo. Freddie caminó desconcertado mientras el sonido se hacía más y más fuerte. 

Llegó hasta una casa azul de dos pisos, el ruido, no, la melodía parecía estar viniendo de el patio trasero, aunque no podía ver nada ya que había una reja blanca de madera un poco más alta que él. Estaba cerrada. 

Pensó en volver en otro momento cuando la reja estuviera abierta... y luego se fijó que junto a la reja había una piedra alta. 

Se subió a ella y saltó, cayendo en sus rodillas a un patio. 

En ese momento la música paró y por un segundo Freddie creyó que lo habían escuchado caer, pero su preocupación se disipó cuando los escucho hablar. 

-Demonios Roger! No estás al tiempo! 

-Yo?! Yo no estoy al tiempo?! Tu guitarra estaba a la mitad y no habíamos empezado la canción! 

-No exageres! Voz de silbato! 

-Como te atreves May?! 

Freddie llego a ver a los dos chicos discutir, sin que ellos notaran su presencia. Uno era un chico rubio y de ojos azules que estaba detrás de la batería, y el otro era un chico alto y de cabello rizado con una camiseta negra y la guitarra más genial que Freddie había visto. 

-MI MAMÁ NOS VA A SACAR SI NO DEJAS DE HACER TU ESCAN- Brian dejó de gritar apenas notó a Freddie parado frente a ellos, como si fueran un misterio o un rompecabezas que quisiera resolver. 

-Um... qué haces en mi patio?. 

-Me llamo Freddie, los escuche tocando. 

Roger sonrió ante esto, siempre le había encantado ser el centro de atención, sería bueno para su ego escuchar cumplidos. 

-Y que piensas?,- Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa. 

-... Está todo mal.- Dijo Freddie. 

-QUE?!, lo que faltaba,- Roger tiró sus baquetas al suelo. -Por que?!,- Pregunto con un suspiro. 

\- Es obvio. Me necesitan a mí.- Respondió Freddie con una sonrisa mientras que Roger y Brian se miraban como pensando. 

Se la habían pasado el día discutiendo y no habían llegado a nada, tal vez y solo tal vez ellos necesitaban a alguien imparcial, alguien nuevo. 

Alguien que tuviera el valor de saltar la cerca de una casa solo por curiosidad. 

El problema era, que nunca pensaron conocer a alguien así, después de Tim. La solución? Un chico de doce años con el cabello largo y una gran voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Bueno, el siguiente capítulo tomará lugar en el mismo tiempo, pero con diferente perspectiva. 
> 
> Por cierto esta historia está siendo publicada también en Wattpad pero planeó traducirla y subirla a Ao3 en inglés, y en español. Si quieren ver los capitulos con un poco más de adelante pueden verlos en Wattpad, la historia está con el mismo nombre. Gracias :)

**Author's Note:**

> Info básica:  
> Brian- 11 años  
> Roger- 10 años (Casi 11)  
> Freddie- 12 años  
> John- 9 años (Casi 10)  
> Jim- 11 años  
> Mary- 8 años


End file.
